


You are Alive (and I am not alone)

by Zeona



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Bad Ending, Fake Blaming, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Rage, confused Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeona/pseuds/Zeona
Summary: After Hank's death at the Cyberlife Warehouse and a successful uprising from the androids, the aftermath.





	You are Alive (and I am not alone)

Connor lives in a state of numbness. He wonders if Hank used to live like this. Or maybe not. The man always seemed so bitter-filled. Maybe it was better to be numb. Perhaps that was why Hank drank. Drank away the sour taste and lingering after effects of death. 

Why waste feelings for the dead?

Connor attends Hank’s funeral but he never appears to anyone up there. The Captain speaks. They speak endless praises, a small false but polite joke about the dead man’s once vulgar nature.

Connor thinks that if they’d truly known the man, they would know he wouldn’t have liked this false excuse of a funeral. 

Connor regrets. He thinks he does. But he’s a machine. An android, yes, but still a machine. 

Connor returns to Hank’s house. Sumo is there. Lots of things are there. It hasn’t changed much since he was last here. In fact, it seems as if the trash has accumulated. 

He doesn’t touch anything. He feels like if he cleans it all up, this strange remnant of Hank will cease to exist.

Sumo follows Connor around, looking at him expectantly. He doesn’t say a word to the humongous canine. He only bends and pets him, scratching him roughly under his scruff. he pants and his tail wags but his eyes…

They look sad.

Connor sits at the table. He looks at the discarded but upright photo of Cole.

Is Hank and his son really together?

_ I doubt there’s a heaven for androids. _

Are they happy there? Wherever they are?

_ You can’t kill me. I’m not alive. _

Can Hank miss him, up there?

_ Androids don’t feel fear. _

Does Hank know how much Connor misses him?

_ We might’ve even become friends. _

Does he?

“DO YOU?” Connor rises, sweeping his hand and knocking glasses off the table so that they shatter. “Do you know what. you’ve done, Lieutenant!?” 

He roars and rages,kicking a cupboard and slamming his fist hard enough to dent concrete.

“Y-you’ve never been nice to me! You never treat me like I’m- like I’m more than an android!” He shoves the chair onto its side, storming down the corridor.

“You swear, and get drunk and you’re a bad partner-!” Connor snarls at Hank’s wardrobe, ripping clothes from their hangars.

“You judge me even w-when I’m trying. So. Hard!” A kick at the bed.

“Why can’t you be here so I- so I can yell at you?!” Connor slaps over a lamp and heads for the front door.

“Huh?! Tell me!” Connor looks up at the open night sky. “C’mon Lieutenant!”

“Why can’t you be alive!? Why did you ha-have to…" Connor blinks at the empty sky. It's started to drizzle and suddenly it's quiet. The rush and the suddenness of whatever had overtaken him is now gone.

He is left with his thoughts. Himself.

Why did you have to die and leave me all alone?” Connor sinks to his knees, his hands wrapping around blades of grass and threatening to rip them from their roots.

He’s crying. He doesn’t know when he started.

“Why, Hank? Why did you have to leave me all alone? Don’t you know?”

_ I was so scared. _

“Don’t you ever know?”

 

_ I’m so scared. _


End file.
